


Slave To You

by ShizoFairytale



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slavery, Undercover
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizoFairytale/pseuds/ShizoFairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach fünf Jahren der Freiheit, wird Q von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt. Die Kinder hoher Politiker verschwinden und werden als Sklaven verkauft. Die Regierungen der ganzen Welt sind aufgebracht und suchen die Schuld bei dem jeweils anderen. Um den Ausbruch eines 3. Weltkriegs zu verhindern wird Q die Aufgabe übertragen Agent 007 als Master auszubilden und gemeinsam mit ihm, als sein Sklave, in die Sklavenwelt einzutauchen, in welcher Q aufgewachsen ist. (Skyfall) (Diese ff wird nicht leicht zu lesen sein. Die Themen die ich anschreibe sind schwierig zu verstehen und Brutal. Mit dieser Warnung freue ich mich auf alle die sich mit dieser Story auseinander setzen wollen^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu, ich mische mich jetzt auch mal ein bischen in das fandom ein^^ Wie alle die die Kurzbeschreibung gelesen haben wissen, ist dies keine Story für schwache Nerven. Das Thema handelt von Sklaverei, nicht nur sexuelle, sondern richtiger Sklaverei. Entschuldigt, wenn ich das vielleicht oft erwähne, aber ich hoffe allen bewusst zu machen, was sie lesen werden. Die ersten paar Kapitel, die Einführung, werden recht mild sein, doch wenn es dann richtig losgeht, möchte ich alle gewarnt haben, damit sich niemand anschließend beschweren kann.
> 
> Das Pairing ist Bond/Q , wird jedoch etwas Anlaufszeit brauchen...während dem lesen der Story versteht ihr sicherlich auch weshalb.
> 
> Sooooo, nun noch den Disclaimer: James Bond/Skyfall gehört nicht mir, ich leihe mir lediglich die Charaktere. Die Story an sich hingegen ist aus meinem eigenen Mist entwachsen ;)
> 
> Jetzt wünsche ich allen, die diese Notiz tatsächlich bis zum Ende gelesen haben, viel Spaß mit der Story. Wenn ich genügend Rückmeldung bekomme werde ich auch davon überzeugt, dass es sich lohnt die ff fertig zu schreiben^^

Kapitel 1

 

 

Tief durchatmend schloss Q seine Augen, hob die Hand und klopfte an das Holz der Tür vor ihm. Es dauert keine zwei Sekunden als bereits ein angespanntes „Herein!“ ertönte. Er wurde bereits erwartet.  
Das Gesicht in seine übliche, ausdruckslose Maske geschult betrat der junge Mann M’s Büro.  
M selbst saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Hände auf der Tischoberfläche verschränkt und die Augen ernst auf den hereinkommenden gerichtet.  
Erneut versuchte Q sich zu sammeln. Was auch immer M mit ihm zu besprechen hatte war wichtig und dem besorgten Stirnrunzeln nach zu urteilen auch sehr persönlich. Q unterdrückt ein seufzen. Der Mann hatte wohl seine persönliche Akte (eine Akte die nur auf Papier existierte und nur von M selbst eingesehen werden durfte) gelesen und musste nun etwas davon mit dem Genie besprechen.

„Setzen Sie sich, Q.“

Mit einem nicken folgte Q der Einladung und nahm auf einem der zwei bereitgestellten Stühle platz.

„Um was ich Sie jetzt bitten muss hat weder etwas mit den Fähigkeiten wegen denen Sie am MI6 eingestellt wurdest zu tun, noch hat eine Ablehnung auf meine Bitte irgendwelche negativen Auswirkungen auf Ihre Stellung als Quartiermeister zur folge. Doch bevor Sie Ablehnen möchte ich, dass Sie sehr genau zuhören. Nicht nur Englands Zukunft steht auf dem Spiel, die ganze Welt ist von Ihrer Entscheidung abhängig.“

„Weshalb bin ich hier.“ Q war nicht an unwichtigem Gerede interessiert. Er wollte die Unannehmlichkeiten die zweifelsohne während des Gespräches auftauchen würden nicht um tänzeln oder vorsichtig an sie herangehen. Es gab einen Grund dafür hierher beordert worden zu sein und diesen Grund würde er nun gerne erfahren.

„In Ihrer Akte ist vermerkt, dass Sie sich bereit erklärt haben in Fällen in welche Ihre Vergangenheit hilfreich sein könnte uns zu unterstützen.“ Q nickte und bedeutete M so fortzufahren.

„Seit einiger Zeit verschwinden die Kinder hochrangiger Politiker, nicht nur aus England sondern von der ganzen Welt. Das Alter und Geschlecht der Kinder ist egal, dreißigjährige Söhne verschwinden ebenso wie zehnjährige Töchter. Die Entführer sind absolute Profis und hinterlassen keinerlei wichtige Spuren. In der Zeit seit dieser Entführungen ist noch immer keine Anfrage auf ein Lösegeld gekommen und es wird auch keines kommen. Wie wir herausgefunden haben gehören die Entführer einer Gruppe an, deren Ziel es ist einen erneuten Weltkrieg herbei zu führen und so eine neue Ordnung einzuleiten. Sie bringen die Entführten auf einen Sklavenmarkt, wo ausgewählte Käufer sie nur noch abzuholen brauchen. Den Regierungen gaukeln sie derweil vor, ein anderes Land habe einen Anschlag auf die Kinder geplant gehabt und da alle Entführungen über Jahre hinweg von statten gingen ist niemandem etwas Verdächtiges aufgefallen, bis vor drei Wochen als die Kinder des amerikanischen und des russischen Präsidenten entführt wurden. Beide Länder stehen kurz vor einem Krieg und als wäre das nicht genug kommen jetzt auch alle anderen Politiker der Welt, deren Kinder verschwunden sin, hervor und werfen mit Anschuldigungen um sich.“ M seufzte müde und fuhr mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Aus dunklen Augen schaute er Q an, dessen Gesicht nichts von seinen Gedanken oder Gefühlen preisgab.

„Die Situation ist heikel Q und wir haben beschlossen einen Agenten als Käufer oder Besitzer auf einen solchen Sklavenmarkt einzuschleusen und so Kontakt zu der Organisation herzustellen. Ich habe gehofft, dass Sie, als ehemaliger Sklave, vielleicht den Agenten Unterstützen und ihn auf seine Mission vorbereiten könnten.“

Q regte sich nicht als sein ehemaliger Status als Sklave angesprochen wurde, schaute nur weiter mit regungsloser Miene M an, bis er letztendlich eine eigene Frage stellte.

„Welchen Agenten wollen sie schicken? Ich nehme an es wird einer der 00 Agenten sein. Ich sollte vielleicht darauf hinweisen, dass ein Agent der bereits mit dieser Art von Mission in Berührung gekommen ist, sich am besten eignen würde.“

„Der letzte Agent mit der Erfahrung welche für eine Solche Mission optimal wäre wurde vor einem Jahr enttarnt und sein Körper in der Themse treibend gefunden.“ M verlies seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch und bahnte sich statt dessen einen weg hinüber zu dem Glasschrank welcher mit verschiedenen Alkoholhaltigen Getränken gefüllt war. Während er ein Glas füllte sprach er weiter. „Wir haben beschlossen 007 einzuschleusen. Bond hat zwar keine Erfahrungen als Master aber er war bereits an mehreren Missionen tätig in welchen er sich als der dominante Partner in einer BDSM Beziehung ausgeben musste.“

Mit einem bitteren auflachen gab Q zum ersten Mal eine Gefühlsregung, während des Gesprächs, preis.

„Wir reden hier nicht von unterwürfigen Möchtegern Sklaven die, wenn sie wollen alles mit nur eine Wort beenden können. Wir reden hier auch nicht von denen die zwei, drei Stunden über jemand anderen dominieren und dann in ihr normales Leben zurückkehren. Wir reden hier von Master und Sklave. Es gibt keine Beziehung zwischen den beiden. Der Sklave ist Eigentum des Masters, er hat keine Rechte, er hat keine Stimme, er hat noch nicht einmal Gedanken wenn der Master es ihm nicht gestattet. Ein Sklave ist nicht mehr wert als ein Kinderspielzeug. Es ist schön zum anschauen und zum spielen, wobei es hier nur die Spielregeln des Masters gibt. Das Spielzeug selbst muss sich manipulieren lassen und die Stellung einnehmen die der Master von ihm verlangt. Hat der Master keine Lust mehr wird es wertlos in die Ecke geworfen und vergessen bis der Master erneut wieder in Spielelaune ist. Geht das Spielzeug kaputt oder wird wertlos…na dann muss es entsorgt und ein anderes angeschafft werden.“ Q war während seiner Rede auferstanden und war auf und abgegangen. Nun blieb er vor M stehen. „Sklaven sind keine Menschen, sie sind Besitz, Gegenstände, die einzig und allein der Belustigung ihrer Master dienen. Einen Mann zu senden, der keinerlei Erfahrung in dieser Welt hat, ist das gleiche wie ihn direkt in den Tod zu senden. Er wird keinen Tag unentdeckt dort überleben.“

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl.“ M sprach leise und zufrieden beobachtete Q wie die Falten auf der Stirn des anderen tiefer wurden.

„Wie lange bräuchtest du um Bond zu einem Master zu machen.“

Q starrte M ungläubig an. Bitte was? Ein Master der eine solch hohe Position innehielt, dass ihm entführte Kinder von hochrangigen Politikern anvertraut wurden war wahrscheinlich in diese Welt hineingeboren und zu einem Master erzogen worden. Es bedurfte Jahre und viele verschiedene Sklaven um die Selbstsicherheit, Erfahrung und die Macht aufzubauen die benötigt wurde um eine derartige Stellung anzuwerben. Ganz zu schweigen von den Kontakten und dem Einfluss der benötigt wurde.

Als Q diese Gedanken aussprach schüttelte M nur den Kopf und schaute das Genie scharf an. „Wie lange Q? Er muss nur gut genug sein um die anderen für eine kurze Zeit zu täuschen und an Informationen zu gelangen.“

„So einfach ist das nicht. Diese Gesellschaft in die Bond sich einschleusen müsste basiert nicht auf Fremden Mastern die sich treffen. Es handelt sich um jahrelange bekannte. Jeder kennt jeden persönlich, sie kennen ihre Hintergründe, wissen welcher Stand der jeweils andere in ihrer Gemeinschaft innehält und wissen wie sie ihre Sklaven halten. Es gibt keine Gespräche über das Wetter oder den neusten Tratsch. Konversationen drehen sich um ihre Lebensweise. Wo haben sie ihre Sklaven her, wer war der Trainer, wer die Eltern. Wie ist die Abstammung, wurden bereits Preise gewonnen, wie wird der Sklave am besten bestraft und belohnt? Bond müsste sich in dieser Welt auskennen, er müsste von anderen, bekannten, Meistern empfohlen werden um auch nur einen zweiten Blick von solchen hochrangigen Mastern wie die auf die wir es abgesehen haben, geschenkt zu bekommen. Vor allem bräuchte er einen Sklaven der diese Welt in und auswendig kennt, der Bond soweit kennt um dessen Bedürfnisse einzuschätzen. Die Ausbildung eines Sklaven für diese Anforderungen braucht Jahre. Die Zeit lies sich vielleicht auf ein Jahr verkürzen aber dann wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die anderen Master in der Verhaltensweise sehen würden, dass es sich um keinen hochwertigen Sklaven handelt zu hoch. Es ist unmöglich einen Agenten loszuschicken.“

„Aber wir haben doch einen Sklaven der die Welt kennt. Jemanden der eine Jahrelange Ausbildung erhielt und von einem Geschlecht und von einem Trainer abstammt der dafür bekannt ist nur die beste ‚Ware‘ zu produzieren.“

„Wir haben einen-? Nein, nein, nein! Absolut nicht. Ich weigere mich diese Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen.“  
Wütend war Q aufgesprungen und sein Stuhl schlitterte über den Holzboden.

„Wir brauchen Ihre Erfahrung Q. Der dritte Weltkrieg steht vor der Tür und wenn wir diese Mission nicht einmal versuchen gibt es keinen Weg ihn abzuwenden. Glauben Sie etwa ich wüsste nicht was ich verlange. Aber wir sind hier im verdammten MI6 und nicht auf einem Kinderspielplatz. Wir können keine Wünsche erfüllen und das Talent von Personen ungenutzt lassen wenn es sich um einen solch wichtigen Auftrag handelt!“

„Sie Wissen nicht wovon Sie Reden. Sie haben keine Ahnung was es bedeutet ein Sklave zu sein!“

„Verdammt noch mal nein habe ich nicht und sonst hat auch keiner im MI6 eine Ahnung, ansonsten wären sie schließlich nicht hier und könnten weiterhin in ihrem Büro vor ihrem Bildschirm sitzen und sich in fremde Regierungen hacken oder was sie auch sonst noch tun!“

M ließ sich müde in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Wir brauchen Sie, Q.“

Der angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben keine Ahnung was sie von mir verlangen. Es tut mir Leid Sir.“ Dann verschwand er so schnell er nur konnte zur Tür hinaus und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Gänge des Gebäudes, bis er vor dem Ausgang stand. Es war erst Nachmittag und normalerweise müsste der Quartiermeister noch arbeiten, doch da für heute keine wichtigen Missionen anstanden vertraute Q darauf das der Rest der Abteilung zurechtkäme und beschloss in seine kleine Wohnung am anderen Ende des Stadt zurückzukehren.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen, ausnahmsweise hatte er sich ein Taxi genommen anstatt mit der Bahn zu fahren, ließ er sich erschöpft auf seinem Sofa nieder, die Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien abgestützt, den Kopf in den Händen, versuchte er zur ruhe zu kommen.

Das Gespräch mit M hatte Erinnerungen wachgerüttelt die Q seit fünf Jahren nur mit Mühe hatte unterdrücken können. Fünf Jahre in denen er Täglich 15 Jahre Training zu unterdrücken versuchte. Mit neun Jahren war er von seiner Mutter in die Sklaverei verkauft worden. Er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Er war ein ungewolltes Kind und sein Vater hatte ihn und seine Mutter verlassen als er vier war. Die anschließenden Jahre waren hart gewesen, seine Mutter war selbst noch fast ein Kind gewesen als sie mit ihm schwanger wurde und hatte keine Ausbildung machen können. Sie waren auf seinen Vater angewiesen gewesen. Nach dem dieser sie verlassen hatte, hatte seine Mutter versucht sich so gut es ging durchzuschlagen, doch es war vergeblich gewesen. Ohne Ausbildung war niemand willig sie fest einzustellen, die Jobs die sie bekam boten kaum genug Lohn um sie selbst zu versorgen, geschweige den einen Sohn. Als ihr schließlich das Angebot gemacht wurde ihren Sohn für eine gewaltige Summe Geld zu verkaufen hatte sie nicht lange darüber nachgedacht.

Unruhig stand Q wieder auf, lief einige male durch das kleine Wohnzimmer (da er alleine lebte hatte und die meiste Zeit eh im MI6 verbrachte hatte er nie in Erwägung gezogen eine größere Wohnung zu kaufen) bis er sich schließlich selbst eingestand, dass das alles los nichts brachte. Tief einatmend und mit einem Gefühl der selbst Enttäuschung sank Q auf die Knie, die Hände hinter dem Rücken, die Rechte Hand umschloss das linke Handgelenk, den Kopf gebeugt, der rücken gerade.  
Erst jetzt stieß der dunkelhaarige die angehaltene Luft wieder aus. Seit fünf Monaten hatte er diese Position nicht mehr eingenommen, ein persönlicher Rekord. Fünf Monate die innerhalb weniger Minuten zunichte gemacht wurden.

Nachdem Q der Sklaverei entkommen war, hatte er drei Jahre lang täglich mit Verhaltensexperten und Psychologen zusammengearbeitet, die ihm beibrachten wie ein Mensch welcher in der normalen Gesellschaft aufgewachsen war, sich verhielt. Drei Jahre in welchen Q schritt für Schritt lernte sich nicht bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Wut auf die Knie zu werfen und seine Stirn auf den Boden zu drücken. Doch von Anfang an war allen bewusst gewesen, dass er niemals ein normales Leben würde leben können. Er würde niemals einen Menschen anschauen können ohne gleich daran zu denken, wie er ihm am besten Dienen könnte. Doch sein Genie machte ihn für das MI6 wichtig genug, dass sie dennoch nicht aufgaben. So hatte er gelernt sein Training hinter einer kühlen Maske zu verbergen. Hatte extra ein eigenes Büro zugeschrieben bekommen um anderen Leuten so gut wie Möglich aus dem Wege zu gehen. Denn so sehr sich Q auch angepasst hatte, es war ihm unmöglich anderen Menschen lange Zeit in die Augen zu schauen, ein Gespräch mit ihnen zu führen welches länger als zehn Minuten dauerte.  
Sein Status als Q und jüngster Quartiermeister war durchaus Hilfreich in diesen Angelegenheiten. Nicht nur konnte er vorgeben mit seinen Aufgaben so beschäftigt zu sein das er die Leute nicht direkt anschauen musste, zum anderen galten Genies meist als exzentrisch und ihre Eigenarten wurden, solange die Arbeit getan war, ignoriert.

Ein klopfen an seiner Wohnungstür ließ Q zusammenzucken und sofort fror sein Körper ein. Hätte sein Master oder Trainer das gesehen würde eine Strafe folgen die ihn mit einem blutigen Rücken zurück lassen würde. Als Sklave gehörte sein Körper nicht ihm, die einzigen Bewegungen die ihm erlaubt wurden, waren jene welche sein Master ihm gestattete und ein zusammenzucken auf ein Geräusch gehörte definitiv nicht dazu.

Kopfschüttelnd stand Q auf. Dieses Dasein hatte er hinter sich gelassen, diese regeln existierten nicht mehr für ihn. Was nun zählte war herauszufinden wer vor seiner Tür stand, denn soviel er wusste erwartete er keinen Besuch und unangekündigt gäbe es niemand der vorbeikommen würde.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei der Tür und öffnete sie, nur um James Bond persönlich gegenüber zu stehen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Mal melde ich mich mit einem kurzen Kapitel zurück, aber das nächste wird wieder länger, versprochen^^ Dann fängt der Spaß auch richtig an ;)
> 
> Nun denn, viel Spaß beim lesen!

Kapitel 2

 

Bevor Bond auch nur ein Wort herausbrachte versuchte Q die Tür wieder zu schließen. Hoffnungslos, denn Bond hatte die Reaktion bereits vorhergesehen und einen Fuß zwischen die Tür und ihren Rahmen gestellt, stemmte sich dann mit einer Schulter gegen das Holz und drückte Q mühelos zurück. Mit der Eleganz eines Raubtieres glitt der Agent durch die entstandene Öffnung in die Wohnung und lief, als wäre er tagtäglich zu besuch, den Gang entlang direkt ins Wohnzimmer.

Wütend ballte Q die Hände zu Fäusten und warf die Tür mit einem lauten knallen ins Schloss. Natürlich konnte sie nichts dafür, dass 007 es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte mit Q zu reden, doch es war um einiges sicherer seine Frustration an dem unschuldigen Holz auszulassen als an einem ausgebildeten Killer. Er konnte Bond gerade wirklich nicht gebrauchen, seine Kontrolle war bereits gefährdet und Erinnerungen die er normalerweise weit zurück gedrängt hatte waren zu nah an der Oberfläche, als das er ein sachliches Gespräch über seine eigene Vergangenheit halten könnte. Nicht dass er jemals ein sachliches Gespräch über seine Vergangenheit hatte halten können, egal in welchem Gemütszustand er sich befunden hatte, doch eine solche Konversation in diesem Augenblick würde wohl zu einem gewaltigen Rückfall führen und Q wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen wie lange es wohl brauchen würde, sich davon erneut zu erholen.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran Sie herein gebeten zu haben.“

„Und ich glaube nicht auf eine Einladung gewartet zu haben.“ Entgegnete Bond kühl und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich habe die Mission bereits abgelehnt, wie ich M informiert habe.“

„Diese Mission kann nicht abgelehnt werden. Ich werde da rein geschickt ob ich will oder nicht und wenn was M gesagt hat stimmt, dann sind Sie die einzige Chance wie ich da lebend wieder heraus kommen kann.“

„Ich werde mein bestes geben, als die Stimme in Ihrem Ohr, wie ich es immer getan habe, doch mehr kann ich nicht tun.“

„Scheißdreck!“ 007 wirbelte zu Q herum, packte ihn an den Schultern und rammte ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Erschrocken keuchte der Quartermeister auf und wollte nach Luft schnappen, dies wurde jedoch durch den Unterarm Bonds unterbunden, welcher sich gegen seine Kehle presste.

„Ich habe keine Lust schon wieder zu sterben!“

„Bisher haben Sie es sonst auch wieder geschafft, wieder von den toten aufzuerstehen…“ brachte Q stimmlos hervor und bereute es sofort, als Bond den Druck auf seine Kehle verstärkte.

„Bisher wurde ich auch noch nie in eine Situation geschickt, auf welche ich in keinster Weise vorbereitet war.“

Q wollte erneut etwas sagen, doch seine Sauerstoff zufuhr war komplett abgeschnitten worden. Nicht genug, dass er sich bereits in einem kritische Geisteszustand befunden hatte, nein, Bond musste das ganze auch noch verschlimmern, indem er Q jegliche Kontrolle entriss und ihn so geradezu in sein Sklavendasein zurück katapultierte.

Daher kamen auch keine weiteren Worte oder Proteste aus seinem Mund. Stattdessen senkte er unterwürfig die Augen, ließ seine Schultern nach vorne fallen und entspannte seinen kompletten Körper. Dann wartete er.

Wenn Bond tatsächlich das Zeug zu einem Master hätte, würde er die Unterwerfung erkennen und von Q ablassen.

Einige Sekunden lang geschah nichts, dann verminderte sich der Druck an seiner Kehle und letztendlich wurde der Arm komplett weggenommen und Bond trat einen Schritt zurück.

Q hielt den Blick weiterhin gesenkt, testete 007 weiterhin. Entweder der Agent schaffte es, ihn zügeln zu können und ihn zum gehorsam zu zwingen oder Bond hatte bereits verloren.

„Runter auf die Knie.“ Befahl der Agent schließlich und fast hätte sich Q ein lächeln erlaubt. 007 hatte sein Spiel also erkannt. Doch wenn er dachte, dass Q jedem dahergelaufenen Möchtegern Meister gehorchte, hatte sich der Agent mächtig geschnitten.

„Runter, Q!“ wurde der Befehl wiederholt, die Stimme hatte einen schärferen Ton angenommen und Q konnte die blauen Augen auf sich spüren. Er blieb weiterhin stehen. Das war noch nicht genug. Bond musste ihm beweisen, dass er dafür Sorgen konnte das Q seine Befehle befolgte. Das es keine andere Möglichkeit gab und es besser wäre, sofort den Befehlen zu folgen, anstatt auf eine Bestrafung zu warten. Nicht das Q es bis zu einer Bestrafung kommen lassen würde. Dies war zwar ein Test, doch er hatte nicht vor, sich so weit fallen zu lassen, für eine Mission von welcher er noch nicht einmal wusste, ob er daran Teil nehmen würde.

Es kam kein weiterer Befehl und Q spürte schon, wie sich die Enttäuschung in ihm breit machte, als sich plötzlich eine Hand fest um seinen Nacken schloss und ihn ohne Vorwarnung zu Boden warf.

Hart kam der jüngere auf allen vieren auf, die Brille wurde von seiner Nase geschleudert und fiel klappernd zu Boden. Bevor er sich sammeln und den Schmerz in seinen Handflächen und Knien registrieren konnte, Griff eine Hand in seine Haare und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zurück, bis er kniete, die arme nutzlos an seinen Seiten hängend.

„Geht doch.“ Kam die zufriedene Stimme von oben.

Aus weiten Augen starrte Q zu dem Mann vor ihm auf. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Dann lächelte er.

„Nicht schlecht, ganz und gar nicht schlecht.“ Schnurrte der dunkelhaarige schon fast und die Hand in seinen Haaren lockerte sich und verschwand ganz.

Ohne jegliches Schamgefühl machte es Q sich auf dem Boden bequem, stützte sich nach hinten auf seinen Armen ab und schaute weiterhin auf zu 007.

„Vielleicht können wir ja doch einen Master aus Ihnen machen.“

„Ich hab Ihren kleinen Test also bestanden?“

„Bestanden ist ein zu großzügiges Wort. Sie sind nicht durchgefallen.“

„Das heißt Sie werden mir helfen?“

„Ich werde es versuchen.“ Mit einem müden Seufzen erhob Q sich. „Aber wenn Sie meine Hilfe wirklich wollen muss Ihnen eines bewusst sein. Sie werden Dinge erfahren die alles übertreffen, was Sie erlebt haben. Sie werden eine neues tief der Menschheit kennen lernen, wo Sie dachten, dass Sie schon alles gesehen haben. Und Sie werden alles Schamgefühl und jegliche Moral ablegen müssen. Sie können nicht nur so tun, als seien Sie ein Master. Sie müssen ein tatsächlicher Master werden und dass innerhalb des Zeitraumes, welcher M uns zugesteht.“

Bonds scharfe Augen verfolgten Q’s Bewegungen durch die Wohnung und Q musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass es sich schon fast so anfühlte, als würde er sich unter dem kritischen Blicken seiner früheren Master bewegen. Kein Fehler blieb unentdeckt, kein Zögern unbestraft und kein Stolpern ungesehen.

„Wir werden nicht viel Zeit bekommen. M hat bereits angekündigt, dass er Sie so schnell wie Möglich in den Einsatz schicken möchte. Ich würde Ihnen also raten alle Termine die Sie vielleicht noch haben, egal ob es ein Date mit einem ihrer One-Night-Stands oder ein Besuch des Klempners ist, absagen, Ihre Sachen packen und hier für den Zeitraum bis zur Mission, einziehen. Wir werden jede Sekunde brauchen, die wir bekommen. Damit meine ich nicht nur Sie. Auch ich werde die Zeit und die Macht welche Sie als Master hoffentlich bald darstellen, brauchen, um wieder mein altes Leben annehmen zu können.“

„Ihren Worten nach nehme ich dann an, dass sie mich begleiten werden?“

„Natürlich, ansonsten würden Sie in den nächsten Jahren nicht dort hinkommen, wo Sie tatsächlich gebraucht werden. Als unbekannter Master ohne einen Sklaven? Nicht nur würde jeder Sklave den Sie kaufen sofort erkennen, dass Sie keinerlei Erfahrung in dieser Welt haben, Sie bräuchten auch sehr lange, um sich einen Namen zu machen.“ Q wandte sich erneut Bond zu. „Ich hingegen, komme aus einer bekannten und anerkannten Zucht. Ich bin sozusagen ein Statussymbol für alle Master, selbst wenn Sie unbekannt sind. Eine genaue Coverstory werden wir uns noch ausdenken müssen, doch das wird nicht sonderlich schwierig werden.“

Bond stieß zischend die Luft aus und zum ersten Mal sah Q, wie müde der Agent zu sein schien. „Gibt es noch etwas, dass ich heute wissen muss? Ansonsten würde ich, wie Sie mir geraten haben, alle Termine absagen und meine Sachen packen.“

„Natürlich. Ich werde während dessen M anrufen und einen Zeitraum aushandeln.“

Mit einem nicken verschwand Bond aus der Wohnung und Q sackte auf dem Sofa zusammen. Wieso hatte er zugesagt? Er hatte sich doch fest vorgenommen unter keinen Umständen erneut in diese Welt zurück zu kehren. Lag es daran, dass Bond zu seinem Lieblingsagenten geworden war? Lag es an dem Potential welches Q erkannt hatte? War es das wissen, dass Bond selbst wenn Q ihn trainieren würde, alleine niemals als Master bestehen könnte und im schlimmsten Falle beseitigt werden würde? Die Master verstanden keinen Spaß was Fremde anging, die sich in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischten.

Was auch immer der Grund dafür war, dass Q sich bereit erklärt hatte, Bond auf diese Mission zu begleiten, nun war es geschehen und Q konnte nichts mehr daran ändern. Nun blieb nur noch, M anzurufen und so viel Zeit wie ihm nur möglich war, auszuhandeln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, das war also das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wie immer freue ich mich über Kommis und konstruktive Kritik!
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,
> 
> GLG Shizo


	3. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, ich melde mich mit einem neuen Kapitel zurück.  
> Ich möchte mich bei all denjenigen bedanken, die trotz der langen Wartezeit nicht aufgegeben haben, auf ein weiteres Kapitel zu warten. Ihr habt mich angespornt, diese Geschichte immer und immer wieder anzusehen und schließlich auch weiter zu schreiben.
> 
> Mein Dank geht an:
> 
> Shiru  
> Taranea  
> JJ
> 
> und natürlich auch an alle die ein Kudos hinterlassen haben!

Kapitel 3

 

Zwei Wochen. Sie hatten zwei Wochen bekommen. Vierzehn Tage in welchen Q aus Bond einen Master machen musste und selbst gleichzeitig wieder zu seinem Slaven Dasein zurückkehren sollte. Unmöglich. Egal wie erfahren Bond darin war in verschiedene Rollen zu schlüpfen, so war es doch nicht möglich ihm die verschiedenen Feinheiten die ein Master wissen und beherrschen musste beizubringen, während er selbst seine letzten fünf Jahre vergessen musste und in seine alten Gewohnheiten zurückzukehren hatte. Es war einfach unmöglich das Q innerhalb dieses kurzen Zeitraumes seine alte Perfektion als Sklave wiedererlangen würde. Sie brauchten Hilfe. Dringend. Und Q wusste ganz genau, wen er anrufen musste. Doch etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Das würde bedeuten in seine Vergangenheit zurück zu kehren. Denn auch wenn diese Person den Mastern und ihren Sklaven den Rücken zugekehrt hatte (als eine der wenigen, die dies auch konnte und überlebt hatte) so war diese Person doch ein Master. Ein Master der jeden noch so kleinen Fehler in Q’s form entdecken würde.

Und dennoch. Dennoch hatten sie keine andere Wahl. Das wusste Q und das wusste auch Bond. Zumindest wusste Bond das zwei Wochen eine zu kurze Zeit waren. Von Q’s Kontakt hatte er keine Ahnung. Noch nicht.

„Bond“; fing Q an und der Agent schaute von seiner Pistole, die er gerade Reinigte und welche in Einzelteilen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch verteilt waren, auf. „Wie wir uns beiden Bewusst sind, ist es uns ohne Hilfe unmöglich bis in zwei Wochen auf diese Mission ausreichen vorbereitet zu sein, daher schlage ich vor, dass wir eine…Bekannte…von mir kontaktieren, welche eine ehemalige Mistress ist.“

„Eine Mistress? Und woher kennen Sie diese…Bekanntschaft?“

„Wenn sie es unbedingt wissen müssen, ihr Vater war für lange Jahre mein Master. Daher kennt sie nicht nur die Umgangsformen der Elitekreise, sie kennt auch mich in meiner Bestform und weis zu was ich fähig bin. Sie wird nicht nur sie zu einem Master machen, sondern es auch schaffen mich wieder zu einem Sklaven werden zu lassen, Zumindest ist dies meine Hoffnung.“

„Okay.“

„Okay?“ Q hatte mit mehr wiederstand gerechnet. Schließlich hatte er gerade vorgeschlagen eine völlig fremde in diese Mission einzuweisen.

„Wenn Sie meinen, dass es das Beste ist vertraue ich Ihnen. Das heißt nicht das ich auch Ihrer ‚Bekannten‘ vertraue doch ich vertraue darauf das MI6 sie unter so viel Druck setzen wird, dass sie noch nicht einmal wagt von dieser Mission zu träumen, geschweige denn es auszusprechen.“

Um ehrlich zu sein war das freundlicher als Q erwartet hatte. Also nickte er und griff erneut zum Telefon.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Amüsiert beobachtete Q wie 007 und Sarah einander abschätzend betrachteten. Der Agent suchte und fand innerhalb Sekunden Sarahs Schwachstellen und befand, dass er sie, sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen, mühelos töten könnte.  
Das war Q bereits bewusst gewesen. Sarah mochte zwar tief in der Sklavenwelt aufgewachsen sein, doch das bedeutete nur, dass sie sich nie hatte verteidigen oder kämpfen müssen.  
Sarah schätzte derweil ab, ob Bond als Master brauchbar sein würde oder nicht. Sie war zufrieden.

Dann jedoch schnellte ihr Kopf zu Q herum, ihre blonden Haare peitschten in der schnellen Bewegung, und mit einer eiskalten Stimme fragte sie: „Wer hat dir die Erlaubnis erteilt stehen zu dürfen?“

Sofort verschwand alle Belustigung, die Q noch vor kurzem gespürt hatte und seine Beine knickten ein, noch bevor er sich selbst der Reaktion bewusst war. Hart krachte er auf dem Boden auf und war sich schon jetzt bewusst, dass seine Knie unschöne blaue Flecken davontragen würden.  
Ganz automatisch verschränkten sich seine Arme hinter seinem geraden Rücken und sein Kopf senkte sich.

„Verzeiht, Mistress.“

„Das sollte besser nicht noch einmal geschehen oder ich sorge dafür, dass du nicht einmal mehr daran denkst, dass du Füße besitzt die dich tragen können!“

Mit diesem gefährlichen Versprechen wandte sie sich erneut Bond zu, der die Szene interessiert beobachtet hatte. Eine seiner Hände war zu der Pistole Geschnellt, die er immer bei sich trug, als Q zu Boden krachte. Glücklicherweise jedoch hatte er genug Selbstbeherrschung um sie nicht hervorzuholen und die einzige zu bedrohen, die ihnen jetzt noch helfen konnte.

„Ich nehme an, sie sind Master Bond?“ Sarah schien plötzlich ein anderer Mensch zu sein, als sie Bond ansprach. Von ihrem eiskalten Ton und der kommandierenden Körpersprache war nicht einmal mehr was zu erahnen.

Stattdessen wirkte sie, wie eine nette, fröhliche junge Frau.

Bond konnte zwar noch immer sehen, dass sie sehr selbstsicher und dominant war, doch er hätte er nicht zugetraut, einen erwachsenen Mann, mit wenigen Worten, zu Boden fallen zu lassen.  
Ihm entging ebenfalls nicht, dass sie ihn als Master ansprach und so deutlich machte, dass sie die Warnung von Q, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatten, ernst nahm.

Mit einem charmanten Lächeln schüttelte er also ihre Hand.

„Mistress Whittlemore, nehme ich also an?“

„Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Sarah. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir in den nächsten zwei Wochen viel miteinander zu tun haben werden.“

„Natürlich. Dann bin ich ebenfalls James.“

„Sehr schön. Da wir nun die Höflichkeiten aus dem Weg haben, beginnen wir gleich.“ Nun wurde ihre Stimme wieder ernst. „Die natürliche Position eines Sklaven befindet sich auf den Knien. Das ist Lektion eins. Wird ein Sklave nicht benutzt, hat er zu knien, bis sein Master, Sie in diesem Falle, wieder Verwendung für ihn findet. Dabei hat der Sklave zu schweigen, die Augen sind auf den Boden gerichtet-“

Die Mistress wirbelte herum und zog Q’s Kopf an den Haaren nach vorne. „Glaub ja nicht, ich hätte seine Versuche uns zu beobachten nicht bemerkt.“

Dann wandte sie sich erneut Bond zu, als wäre nichts geschehen. „-und die Hände müssen hinter dem geraden Rücken sein. Eine Hand umschließt dabei, das Handgelenk des anderen Arms. Immerhin das scheint Q nicht entfallen zu sein.“

„Gibt es bestimmte Vorkehrung, sollten diese Regeln gebrochen werden?“

„Natürlich ist die Bestrafung des Sklaven frei dem Master überlassen, doch um einen Sklaven zu lehren, sich nicht unerlaubt auf seinen Füßen zu befinden, gibt es mehrere Lehrmethoden.  
Eine Methode die sehr beliebt ist unter Trainern, ist das auspeitschen der Füße. Die Füße sind relativ empfindliche Körperteile und nur wenige Schläge mit einem Rohrstock oder einer Peitsche, können einen Sklaven in Tränen hinterlassen. Doch das macht es noch lange nicht wirksam. Es muss dafür gesorgt werden, dass der Sklave vor Schmerzen kaum mehr stehen kann und dann wird er dazu gezwungen zu stehen. Er muss stehen und diese Schmerzen über sich ergehen lassen, bis der Master oder Trainer ihm erlaubt, sich in der korrekten Position hinzuknien um sich für wenige Minuten auszuruhen. Dann wird er erneut gezwungen zu stehen. Dies wird über viele Stunden hinweg immer und immer wieder, wiederholt. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit, freut sich der Sklave darauf knien zu dürfen und lernt das stehen zu hassen und zu fürchten.“

Q unterdrückte das Verlangen zusammen zu zucken. Das hätte ihn nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, die er sich gerade nicht leisten konnte. Auch er hatte sich einmal in der unvorteilhaften Position befunden, Opfer eines solchen Trainings zu werden. Er war damals zehn Jahre gewesen und war so vom Spiel der Hunde, auf dem Hof des Anwesens seines damaligen Masters, vertieft gewesen, dass er eben dessen Ankunft nicht bemerkt hatte und es verpasste, bei dessen Ankunft zu knien. Dieser Fehler war ihm seither nie wieder unterlaufen. Bis heute.

„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich einige meiner noch wenigen Moralvorstellungen werde ablegen müssen, doch ich muss zugeben, dass mir der Gedanke, Q zu foltern nicht behagt.“ James sagte dies in einer Stimme, mit welcher andere über das Wetter Sprachen.

„Ich befürchte, darauf müssen sie sich einstellen. Wir haben zwar den Vorteil, dass Q ein hervorragend ausgebildeter Sklave war und bereits in frühem Kinderalter mit dieser Ausbildung begonnen hat, doch er hat die letzten fünf Jahre damit verbracht, seine Instinkte zu unterdrücken. Er muss erst wieder in sein altes Leben zurück kehren und dass obwohl er weiß, dass er jetzt eigentlich ein freier Mann ist. Nun freiwillig diese Kontrolle aufzugeben, die früher nur ein Traum war, ist geradezu unmöglich. Und doch muss er es innerhalb von zwei Wochen schaffen. Wir können ihn jetzt nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen. Er muss wieder so behandelt werden wie früher. Ihr beide müsst euch bewusst sein, dass der kleinste Fehler euer Ende sein könnte. Diese Gesellschaft die ihr versucht zu unterwandern, kennt keinen Spaß. Außenseiter, die nicht ihren Ansichten sind werden getötet. Nur so haben sie es geschafft, über all diese Jahre zu überleben und ihre Spielzeuge zu behalten.  
Ich will Q ebenso wenig quälen wie Sie es wollen, doch es gibt nun einmal keine andere Wahl. Nicht wenn uns nur so wenig Zeit bleibt.“

Einen Moment blickten beide sich unnachgiebig in die Augen. Dann nickte Bond langsam.

„Ein gehorsamer Slave muss nicht bestraft werden, wenn ich alles richtig verstehe.“

„Normalerweise nicht. Natürlich gibt es immer jene Master, die einfach tun und lassen was sie wollen, ganz egal ob ein Sklave die Regeln gebrochen hat oder nicht.“

„Das heißt also, wenn wir Q dazu bekommen, dass er wieder ein perfekter Sklave wird, gibt es keinen Grund für mich, ihn zu foltern.“ Bond hatte diesen Satz nicht als Frage formuliert, dennoch nickte Sarah.

„Das würde zumindest verhindern, dass Sie ihm ernsthafte Schmerzen zufügen müssten. Dennoch solltet ihr euch beide auf sexuellen Kontakt einstellen. Ein Sklave ist nur dann sinnvoll und ein Master nur dann angesehen, wenn er seinen Sklaven nutzt. Da Sie Q offensichtlich nicht als Ausdruck einer sadistischen Seite nutzen wollen, sollten sie sich darauf einstellen, dass sie anders zeigen müssen, wie nützlich Q ist.“

Q spürte geradezu wie sein Gesicht rot anlief und seine Wangen heiß wurden.

Er war gewillt zu wetten, dass es niemanden im MI6 gab, der nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie es wohl war, mit 007 zu schlafen. Seine Bettgeschichten waren geradezu legendär und Q war schon mehr als nur einmal Zeuge von verschiedensten Verführungstechniken und auch der ein oder anderen schlaflosen Nacht, gewesen, welche Bond nutzte um auf Missionen an Informationen heran zu kommen.

Er selbst war ebenfalls nie dem Gedanken abgeneigt gewesen. Er verstand, dass es die Gefahr war einen 00-Agenten mit ins Bett zu nehmen und diese Nacht zu überleben, die ihn anzog. Doch es war nicht nur das.  
Es war auch Bonds trockener Humor und seine Fähigkeit sich schnell an die verschiedensten Situationen anzupassen und sie zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen, seine Sturheit und natürlich auch seine blauen Augen und der Körper, welcher schon viele Jahre als eine Waffe diente.

Also ja, er hatte schon seit längerer Zeit Gedanken darüber gehegt, wie es wohl wäre mit Bond zu schlafen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es nun auf diese Weise passieren würde. Und das sie im Laufe dieser Mission, miteinander schlafen würden, war für Q keine Frage. Sarah hatte Recht. Um mit jenen Mastern zu reden, welche tatsächlich etwas mit den verschwinden der Kinder zu tun haben könnten, würden die beiden sehr deutlich machen müssen, dass sie es verdienten in diesen ausgewählten Kreis aufgenommen zu werden.

Q selbst hatte schon vor langer Zeit alle Scham verloren, was Sex betraf und zweifelte nicht daran, dass auch James nicht mehr viel davon hatte. Der Agent war es schließlich gewohnt, mit den unterschiedlichsten Leuten zu schlafen, im vollen Bewusstsein, dass es immer jemanden gab er ihm dabei über den Knopf im Ohr zuhörte oder ihn sogar beobachtete, wenn es eine Kamera in der Nähe gab.

Bond selbst schien dies auch zu wissen. Er nickte Sarah zufrieden zu und bedeutete ihr, mit dem Training zu beginnen. Zwei Wochen waren schließlich eine kurze Zeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzung folgt ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar der mich dazu anspornt weiter zu schreiben und hoffe ihr vergebt mir für die langen Wartezeiten x.x
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ich habe euer Interesse geweckt. Ich freue mich immer über Rückmeldung und werde davon sehr Motiviert ;)
> 
> LG Shizo


End file.
